


Scoring Points

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to score points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoring Points

**Title:** Scoring Points  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #12: Snitch  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Harry tries to score points.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Author's notes:** Inspired by an icon of [](http://swtalmnd.insanejournal.com/profile)[**swtalmnd**](http://swtalmnd.insanejournal.com/)'s. *g*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Scoring Points

~

Harry whooped and took off. “This is brilliant, Severus! You should’ve brought your broom, too!”

Severus scowled. “I do not require a broom to fly.”

“Why’d you come then?”

“To assure that you don’t break your neck. Midnight Quidditch, indeed.”

Harry grinned, flying lazy circles in the air. Suddenly, he dived, tumbling off his broom and into Severus’ arms. “I win!” he crowed, clinging to Severus.

“I. Am not. A Snitch,” Severus growled.

“Nope, you’re even better. You’re a Snape!”

Severus sighed. “And what shall you do with me now that you’ve caught me?”

Harry nuzzled his neck. “Score points.”

~


End file.
